Techniques for correcting a blur on an image resulting from a vibration of a camera have been developed. For example, JP-A-8-101418 discloses a blur preventing device that prevents a blur on an image by connecting an output from a blur detecting unit for detecting a blur to a blur correcting unit according to an operation of a release operation member of the camera so as to operate the blur preventing unit. As an example of a camera whose lens can be changed, JP-A-2004-170601 discloses an interchangeable camera lens having a blur correcting function.
In general, all processes associated with correction (prevention) of a blur on an image are performed by a single controller (a microcomputer) in a camera or interchangeable camera lens as described above. When a vibration applied to a camera is detected, such a microcomputer performing blur correcting processes has performed a process of discriminating a vibration to be corrected from a vibration resulting from an intentional operation of the photographer (e.g., tilting or panning). Specifically, since an angle through which the blur correcting optical system can correct a blur on an image (a maximum correcting angle) depends on the type and setting of the lens used, the microcomputer of the camera or interchangeable camera lens determines whether a vibration is to be corrected or not based on the maximum correcting angle. It has been possible to perform photographing in an optimum way depending on the type of the lens used by discriminating vibrations as described above.
Some interchangeable camera lenses employ a configuration in which a microcomputer of a camera processes angle information and in which a microcomputer of a lens receives the angle information from the microcomputer of the camera and drives an optical system for correcting a blur on an image. In this case, in order to discriminate a vibration to be corrected from a vibration resulting from an intentional operation of the photographer based on the maximum correcting angle of the interchangeable camera lens, information on blur correction such as the maximum correcting angle of the lens must be shared between the microcomputer of the camera and the microcomputer of the lens.